Spirtiual Guidence
by ShadowOfRain
Summary: The mysterys that lie beneath is hiden from many..and yet hiden from the carrier's.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of Inuyasha but i do own myself.throws candy at random people  
  
_Spiritual Guidence!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Why me?Lord Sesshomaru carried me over his shoulders as he exited the palace.Yes i am from the future somehow i fell down into the pond in my backyard when i ended up here a few years ago.Thats when i found out about Youki.Since then Sesshomaru Lord of The Western Lands has deamed me his miko and calls upon me when Rin is sick or someone else in the household is.This time i hade no idea he did'nt even say anything,Just flung me over his shoulders and said:His going to pay his brother and his human team a visit.Yes i am a miko though im not so good at it.I was blushing As Sesshomaru lifted us into the fuedle air on his white fluffy cloud.Thankgod his armer for some reason is'nt hurting me his silver hair flipped over my back i was wearing my sailor fuku school uniform with the red sailor skirt and over shoulder thing with a black tie.knee high black socks with red loafers.My long cheatnurt brown hair down to my butt in waves as my Sapphire blue green eyes shinned irritably.I huffed as Sesshomaru glanced at me stoticaly his tail was wrapped around my ancles.I almost held my ears as i heard the word:SIT being screamed 5 times.But instead my hands went over Sesshomarus pointed ears.Sesshomaru gave me a amused look as i blushed crimson as i quickly removed my hands as he said stoticaly:Miko Patricia this Sesshomaru thanks you for saving my hearing.I sighed as i said:Your welcome it was just instinct.Besides who was that screaming?Sesshomaru sniffed as he said stoticaly:My brothers miko.He must have angered her in some way.I sighed as Sesshomaru begain to land infront of a huge wealthy village as he sniffed the air.I asked while placeing my elbow on his shoulder:Are you going to let me down now?Sesshomarus only answer was a simple:No.I stock my tongue out at him,Sesshomaru smirked as he said amused:Don't stick that thing out in less you plan on using it.I growled as i huffed:Jerk.Sesshomaru just gave a amused look as he glided past humans who started to scream and run away.I watched as Sesshomaru halted in the middle of the courtyard as he crossed his arms as his tail wrapped more securly around my form snaking around my legs and waist.Oh yeah and he dos have two arms thanks to me by accident.Sesshomaru whisperd:3 2 1.I watched as a silver haired dog eared man in red along with a girl with a green and red sailor fuku school uniform holding a bow with raven hair and brown eyes,beside her a girl in a demon exterminators suit and a man in monk robes beside her.The man in red pulled out a huge sword as he shouted angerly:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE BASTERD?Sesshomarus stotic mask was on as he stated simply:I am here to offer my assitance to your group to complete the no tama and defeat Naraku.The group looked shocked but even more so when the Raven haired girl spotted my bored form around Sesshomarus shoulders as she gasped out:Whos that girl with Sesshomaru?The others looked at her and then back over at us as Inuyashas eyes widend as he yelled:YOU BETTER NOT HURT THAT WENCH OVER YOUR SHOULDERS.Sesshomaru growled at that as he toke a step forwards as he said chillingly:Don not call my Miko a Wench and i Sesshomaru would never hurt her in less she provecked me to.The groups eyes widend at that.Inuyasha finnaly put away his sword as he growled:I will trust you brother but if you do anything that i don't like i will kill you.I looked up as i was put down Gently infront of Sesshomaru.Just as I heard the sound of a tornado coming closer:Inuyasha growled out:KougaHe sniffed as he looked shockedAnd Hobo?Kagomes eyes widend.And just as i thought that i was free of the hold of the tail.Two Tournados came spiing threw the middle 0f the village one stopped short as in not to hit anyone in the path.As the other came right towards me.Sesshomarus tail snagged around my angles and Lifted into the air upside down just as the tornodo aka Wolf demon missed me and stopped infront of the raven haired girl.I blushed crimson at Sesshomaru my skirt was falling towards my face.As i said Angerly:Hello im wearing a skirt,get it skirt u lifted me upside down,what the heck do you think is going to happen?Everyone turned towards my extremly blushing form as Sesshomaru smirked as his tail let go of me as i fell to the ground and hit my ass.I growled as i yelled: THATS IT.IM GOING HOME.it was kinda of funny because i heard someone else yell the same thing.THE RAVEN HAIRED GIRL TURNED TO ME WITH A SMILE AS SHE WALKED UP TO ME nd interduced herself and the others.I interduced myself to them as Hojo came over in his houri and hakkamas with his sameria sword as he asked us:why do you two want to go home? KAGOME AND I:BECAUSE I CAN'T STAY WITH A OVERPROTECTIVE DOG!Sesshomaru and Inuyasha:HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID WENCH.KAGOME AND I YELLED BACK:OUR NAME IS NOT WENCH.SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA:WENCH.Kagome and i looked at each other BEFORE SHE YELLED:SIT BOY! As i Yelled:DOWN BOY!  
  
Everyone burst out laughing as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground.  
Kagome grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hut they were staying in.Thats when Sesshomaru looked down at Sango as Inuyasha off after smeeling clay and bones.Miroku knew the look and walked inside of the hut as Kouga smelt Ayame and toke off,Hojo went back in with Miroku.  
  
I sighed out setting beside Me:Sesshomaru has descided to lead that side of our group while Miroku leads our side saying something like everything would go better if we did it this way.Kagome knodded as she said saddly:Yeah i know.Hojo and Miroku smiled over hearing the news.It was already late afternoon.When Sesshomaru announced to the group:Sango,My brother,Kikyo and Myself are leaving know.Patricia you are to stay with Kagome,Hojo and Miroku.This way we can get things done faster.I sighed as i dropped down to the hard wood floors as i layed spreed eagle out on it with a smile on my face:Go have fun Fluffy! Try not to kill the group while your at it.Sesshomaru gave me a single amused amber stotic glance before they were gone.  
  
I sighed as i rolled out my blue sleeping bag Next to Kagomes red one.Kagome was already snoozing in hers curled up into a ball as i looked across the room to catch Houjo looking at Kagomes sleeping form gently.I smiled and then noticed that Miroku over there was already sleeping peacefully or looked asleep.He was so cute.Omg did i think that?Houjo hade a green sleeping bag while Miroku hade a black one but Miroku hade a exra pillow.Speaking of pillows where is mine?I begain looking threw my blue bag as i threw things out of it coming to the bottom it was gone.That means.Miroku must have mine too.I sighed as i placed my things back in my bag as i thought:Oh well its ok i can sleep without one.I climbed underneath my sleeping bag as i layed there for 30 minutes until i finnay gave up and quitely tip toed over to where Miroku was lying.I bent over and clenched my hands underneath the first pillow underneath his head as i tryed to pull on it.When two warm hands wrapped around mine as Miroku uncountiusly turned over slipping closer to my form.I blushed crimson when i felt something on my ass as i looked down to see a sleeping looking miroku with a smile on his face.I grabbed the pillow out from underneath his head as i smacked him in the cheast with it as my weight slipped onto one toe as i fell forwards as Mirokus eyes shot open to reveal violet blue as his arms shot out around my form gently letting my form fall ontop of him I blushed as i landed on his cheast as i looked down my hair cascading around my startled Sapphire blue eyes as i blushed brightly as Miroku asked softly:are you ok patricia?I blushed more as his smile widdend as i stutterd:Yeah i was just trying to see if you can give my pillow back.Miroku turned over with the pillows in his arms as he said amused:I think i will keep them.I growled as my body bent over his side as i tryed to take the pillow out of his arms.Meanwhile KAgome and Houjo was watching closely trying not let out any laughs.IBy pulling to hard i ended up sparled ontop of Morikus side as i blushed and fell of to the side where the pillows were in his arms.He smirked while he begain to turn away.I groaned as i turned away and crawled over to my sleeping bag i was in blue nite shorts and a blue tank as i rolled my sleeping bag up and used it as a pillow as i curled around it.But then it gave me a idea as i smirked Houjo and Kagome were know watching with popcorn from Kagomes palit.I got up and walked over to what looked like a sleeping Moriku as instead of going for the pillow i pulled his black sleeping bag off of him as i walked back over to my sleeping bag pillow and threw Mirokus conforter over me as i snuggled into the depths of the still warm blanket.By know Houjo and Kagome were full out laughing.Miroku was amasingly still asleep.  
  
Early morning i was the first one up as i set up panting slightly my pupils dialighted as a hand covered the center of my cheast over where my heart is.I winced as i slowly stummbled up as i made sure everyone else was asleep as i walked out of the hut and to sit on the pourch.I bowwed my head letting my long dark cheastnut brown silky hair flow to cascaded onto the pourch as my Sapphire blue eyes started to go back to normal.I hade to dill with this almost everymorning.But in the fuedle era it just seamed a bit worse.I sighed as i layed out on the pourch my eyes staring up into the sky which was partly cloudy.Both of my hands have came to rest upon each other over the center of my cheast over my heart.  
  
Iinside i could hear the rustle of cloths as i heard voices mummbling things.I turned to lie on my side facing away from the door.I sighed as i heard the rustle of cloths as the door slid open as i heard the jingle of a staff as i kept one hand over my heart as i tryed to calm my rapid breathing.I heard shuffling as i heard a small thud. I felt hands layed on my side as i heard a sly gentle masculine voice:"Patricia are you ok?"I sighed out shackly:"Yeah im fine Miroku."I stode up shackly as my eyes widend as i begain to fall to my side.I heard the drop of something as a jingle hit the floor as strong arms gently shot out around my falling form.As my back was brought againt the front of someones hard cheast as a arm was wrapped around my waist and the other around the front of my shoulders.i breathed out:"Thankyou."I felt warm breath hit my kneck gently as i heard a masculine sigh of releave.As he spoke in a smooth voice:''You gave me a scare''.''Why did'nt you just tell me you were'nt alright?''I gave a sad smile as i just replyed:''I am ok im just like this almost every morning.''Mirokus velvety voice sounded as he asked:''why?''I just replyed fast:''i don't know.''Mirokus arms still did'nt remove themselfs as he breathed out:''is that why your pulse is high as well?''My Sapphire blue eyes widend as i shivered as i quickly said:''it was just the adrinline from the near falling thats all.''Im fine know so you can remove your arms''.Miroku nearly pouted as he reulcatnly removed his arms.I then turned to him and started yelling:''WHY DID YOU TAKE MY PILLOW?''Miroku smiled charmingly as he replyed:''I did'nt know it was yours.''I then felt a hand slip to the curve of my back.I blushed crimson as i quickly walked back into the hut.  
  
_The plot gets better..beilve me..If there is any sugestions for making this story better,then please let me know.I would really appreciate it._


	2. With the crew

_Disclaimer:I do not own any characters of Inuyasha.  
  
_Spiritual Guidence.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Soon we all set out on our journey.Kagome and i strayed to the back staying quite a distance away from Houjo and Miroku.Kagome hade ran up to my form and tugged on my sailor fuku sleeve as she asked:Hey umm Patricia ya wanna stop by the villiage i think you need something else to wear?I looked at her confused as i asked:but your wearing nearly the same thing.Kagome knodded but went behind my form and i felt her bare fingers hit my bare curved back and my eyes widend as she said slightly conscerned:Yeah but i don't have a huge rip in the back of my sailor fuku shirt Patricia.My eyes widend and my hands went limp at my sides as i breathed:i put on the wrong shirt..i forgot to throw this one away..I heard Kagomes breath catch in her throat as she gasped i toke a deep intake of breath as i felt her fingers trace the flamming cross scar that i barried across my midback.Kagomes soft brown eyes looked up into my sapphire orbs as i kept a gentle smile on my face as she breathed:Patricia who did this to you?I closed my eyes and looked away and up into the sky as i breathed:Lets stop in the next villiage so i can get some clothes at least sutiable ones for this time..Kagome rubbed her arms thankfuly for the time being forgetting her earlyer question as she replyed:and for this weather..im going to get some new clothes to..its nearing winter..i heard houjo from the front reply cheerfuly:where nearing the local villiage ladys..Kagome mummbled:and i bet Miroku is going to tell the wealthest of the villiage that a dark cloud loams over head.My eyebrowl ticked as i heard Mirokus charmingly deep chuckle as he replyed from the front:I don't remeber either of you complaning when your in a nice warm palet for the night.I blushed slightly as i mummbled quitely:Hentai..Kagome knodded as we entered the villiage..and like predicted Miroku coned the wealthest of the villiage and we got our free rooms for the night..  
  
Funny enough..There was a mikos shop within this villiage.It was so werid..As soon as Kagome and i steped foot before the shop.The mikos inside spoted us.My eyes widend when they gatherd around us in a circle and closed their eyes as if sencing out our souls and something else though i could'nt quite put my finger on it.Kagome was grasping at the sleeve to my forearm with her eyes ticking at the incredibly werid situation we got ourselfs into.My eyes widend when a sleeve on my arm fell to the ground.As i felt a warmth wrap around my arm i looked down wide eyedly as a silver and pink glow swirled togather in a certain spot as the Kenji sign for Warmth,Courage,Grace and Loyalty appeared on my left arm.Kagomes breath cault in her throat as her right sleeve fell to the ground,revealing a blue and pink glow as the Kenji for Purity,Determination and Truth.Kagome and i looked at each other in shock before the five elder mikos eyes snapped open and revealed wide,shocked and releaved emmotions that played in them.As Kagome stutterd:why,how?The eldest of the mikos steped forwards and smiled warmly at our forms as breathed:You two are the chosen ones.I looked at her form and asked softly:The chosen ones?The old miko bowed gracefuly as if i was royalty as she breathed:Yes Your powers are dorment,but the greatest of mikos.Once every 5000 years there are two born Spiritual souls.A miko born of purity,determination and Truth.the old miko pointed to KagomeAnd that miko was also born Guardian of the shikon no tama.Kagome knodded dumbly.The old miko then turned her sights to me with gentle wise eyes as she said softly:The second A Priestess being born of Warmth,Courage,Grace and Loyalty.Kagome gasped out turning towards my form:Your a priesstess not a miko?I look dumb founded.The old miko just smiled as she replyed:Yes she is indeed a priestess though she very well did not know.Also she is Guardian of life.Kagome breathed:A guardian of souls?Shes royalty and born of spiritual power.The old miko knodded.My eyes were wide and unbeilving as i shoke my head as i said:im not..I was cut of by the wise miko.You Child are and we will prove it to you.We have been waiting centreys for the two of you to be guided to this villiage.  
  
Before we knew it the old Miko Layai lead us into the darkend mikoshop.Kagome grasped my sleeve as we walked, inside i noticed at that dozens of figures were knealed at the sides before our forms.My toes curled inside my shoes as our footsteps were barely heard against the black polished floors.We came to a stop surrounded by darkness.Thats when my sences peaked and lights shot out from everywhere and circled around Kagome and i.The next thing we knew we were standing outside the shop looking at each other with wide eyes.Kagome was in Green hakkamas. A knee length cooton over green hooded obi with silver vines growing here and there,Her sleeves belling out to her knees.There was slits up to the mid thigh on the over short obi for easy movement and she wore a black sash.Underneath the obi was a sleeveless white silk houri.She wore green platform looking sandles with socks beneath her flowing hakkamas.A newly polished red bow layed in her hands a quiver on her back.Her eyes were wide as she looked at my form.She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the edge of the villiage where a pond layed.I looked down at my reflection wide eyedly.I wore Flowing white hakkams,with a over hooded Sapphire obi with Silver stars spread threw out the knee length belled out sleeved hooded obi.Slits went up to mid theigh on the side also for easy movement.Underneath a silver sleeveless houri over a black leather body slayer suit.A silver and violet sash went around my waist.I wore plateform blue fighting slippers underneath my flowing my hands black fingerless gloves with overlayed silver chains with crosses.Around my kneck was a double layerd silver chain with a silver cross hanging from it.My hair was wavy and went down to my lower waist and cascaded down my shoulders.My eyes widend when i noticed two double edged royal kattanas one at each side of my sash.  
  
Kagome dragged my shocked form back threw the villiage.Where the villiagers stode wide eyedly as our forms passed by.Men were dropping there work tools with droppy eyes.Kagome pulled me threw the large hut that the head of the villiage gave our group free of charge.We placed our new weapons down beside our forms as we leaned our backs against the wall.Kagomes head fell on my shoulder as she breathed:This is the strangest day i have ever hade in a long time.I knodded as my sapphire eyes stared into the fire as i replyed:Thats a understatement.Kagome giggled as she sat up and replyed:yeah it is is'nt it.My eyes widend when a double edged black polished herigatso appeared on my back with silver and blue handles.Kagome blurted out:holy crap.But it was'nt only my new herigatso she was staring at it was something warm in my lap.I looked down and gasped:Salem what are you?how did you?i thought you were killed.My long lost neko demoncat in kitten form was now curled up in my lap.His silky black fur shined back two white tiped tails.And a silver star symbol on his forhead.White tipped neko ears swirved to the sound of my voice.As he rose his head glowing green eyes stared gently at my form as he mewed quitely.Kagome breathed:You have a neko Patricia?I knodded as i gatherd salem into my arms as i replyed:yeah but i could'nt find him a long time ago.He most have been waiting for us to.Kagome giggled and scratched Salem behind his ears from my lap.Kagome breathed:what about herigatso?Were you..I looked down as i replyed:My family came from a long line of genrations that helped the lord of the western lands.By slaying or warding off threating demons from their lands.I was trained in the art of demon slaying and some spiritual power.But like you my holy power is dorment too.Houjo and Miroku hade walked in right at my explanation with wide eyes.Kagome laughed at th..eir goggly eyes as they stared at our forms,As she said:Well that explains alot.Houjo,Miroku i think u should take a seat.There was lot that happend to Patricia and i today.and so after a long explanation to the two..we turned in for another night,and me and kagome stayed in our corners away from the guys..  
  
_..do the eel and bring it on..._


	3. Reality

_Disclaimer:I do not own Any chracters of Inuyasha  
_  
Spiritiual Guidence.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It hade seemed like yet another day..Killing low level demons and setting off towards the north to a villiage that was said to be holder of a jewel fragment..It hade been nearly 4 months after that day Kagome and i learned our destinys.Yet my eternal past was sealed into the back of my mind.I carry my own burden.I was tailing behind Kagome,Houjo and Miroku.The fall wind blew threw my cheastnut brown hair and royal miko hakkamas my obi playing out in the wind.Herigatso being easly carried on my back my doubled edged royal kattanas tied to each side of my form by my sash.My sapphire eyes were lowerd to the worn path the lead straight up a hill.Salem layed in my arms as i slowly tredged up the familer path.Thats when i senced it battle was up ahead.In the old village where i hade grown up in half time.Kagome grabbed my hand and yelled while she pulled me along running after Miroku and Houjo who were running ahead.Kagome yelled:the village up ahead is a demon villiage controled by naraku and i think our old friends are already battling it out with them.My eyes widend as i breathed:you mean Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Sango and Kikyo?Kagome knodded.I looked down and said softly:salem.Salem mewed and jumped into the air.Transforming into his large size blue fire around his paws and tails.I leaped on pulling Kagome on behind me.I pulled off my over obi and hakkamas revealing my black tight slick leather slayers suit.A over ruffled low cut elgant just over my leatherd butt sleeveless sapphire fire rat fighting dress went over a sleeveless slayers uniformthink of a protective nice blue overlayerd cheeruniform over a tight leather body suit.A Silver sash went around my waist holding my ying yang blades.My cross double layerd knecklace floating around my kneck.My fingerless gloves with over silver chained crosses glowing gently with my slayers outfit.White knee high boots went over some of the leg part of the slayers unfirom.My extra clothes being tolsed in a conscealed pouch at salems side along with Kagomes over obi.She was know in her royal green hakkamas and white sleeveless houri.Both of our kenjis on our forarms glowing gently.As i placed my long cheastnut hair in a half ponytail.Kagome held her polished red bow next to her.Her midnight hair also in a mid ponyail.  
  
We hade gained a certain look of murturity over the past few months.My sapphire eyes were hiddend beneath my long free bangs that blew against my face.My hand gripping black herigatso.As Salem soured threw the air and over the center of the villiage.Where we cault sight of Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Sango,Kikyo and now Miroku and Houjos forms fighting against herds of low level demons.They were doing well until Kagome and i cault sight of a herd headed towards there backs.Salem stoped in midair.As Kagome said determined:lets do this.I was already standing ontop of Salems back as i gave a simple knod my eyes buring with a ancient fire.Kagomes eyes nearly widend at the look in my eyes as i glared down upon the cowardly low class demons heading at the back of our friends.Kagome notched a glowing arrow in her long red bow and toke on a pink glow as she pulled back the string as she shouted:hit the mark.She realesed her arrow just as i pulled back black herigatso and with a great amount of strength slung it threw the air perfectly in line with Kagomes Arrow.As My herigatso toke on a powerful blue glow.Kagome and i watched as Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Sango,Kiyko,Miroku and Houjos heads turned just in time to see my black herigatso and Kagomes sacret arrow plunge threw the herd of demons behind them.Purifyiing threw their bodys and stricking across the back of the villiage letting out a powerful purification wave killing all low class demons within the range of the villiage.  
  
Their eyes were wide as they followed my black herigatsos flying form back up into the air and into one of my hands replacing it back onto my back.Kagome giggled at their astonsished faces.As she leaned on the back of my form as she yelled:Hey guys man its been so long.I was looking away from the group.My eyes hiden as i stared at the center of the villiage.A chill went down my spine as Salem landed before our friends.Salem de transformed and sat gently on my shoulder nuzzling my cheak sencing my disconfort.Kagome ran over to the newly renewed team.I pulled on my pure white hakkamas and my over short elegant obi.The human Villiagers peaked out of their huts and came out cheering.When they cault sight of my form their eyes filled with warmth as i heard a bunch yell out:MyLady has returned.I kept my back to them as i silently walked past the headman Jeriako,my eyes remained hiden as i walked to the back of the villiage and around a corner out of everyones veiw.  
  
Sangos eyes were grieved remebering this was the very spot where her brother was token control of by Naraku and killed her father and the rest of the slayers.The headman bowed before the stunned group who were looking to where i used to stand.As Kagome blurted out conscernd:Patricia whats wrong with her?The headman steped forwards and said briefly:My Lady Patricia parents were killed in the very area we stand.They were lord and lady of these lands.About 5 years ago her parents fell ill,and her elder brother Lord Kagerwalkie toke the place as he being the first air to the northen lands throne.And crowned lord of the north.Nearly a year ago Lord Kagwalkie thought to hade fallen ill,but his body was and still is being possesd by the dark hanyou Naraku.So now it is Patricias birthright to rule the north,though her other responsblitys takes her else where.The headman looked into the sky as he said:the truth is Patricias parents did not die from illness like we thought.But were killed before her very eyes by Narakus real form.And then unknown to her knowledge Naraku toke Kakwalkies body and possesed it for himself.She was nearly killed that day.But something kept her living..and she remains to live for the people she loves.Lord Sesshomarus stotic voice drifted over the others:That makes complete since..The day i found the priestess she was standing at the edge of the northern cliff contplanting her end to this exsitence 10 months ago.  
  
Kagomes chocolate brown eyes were flickering as she breathed:she was going to kill herself?Mirokus soft violet eyes looked into the sky as he breathed:it seems so..it makes alot of sence..Hojou turned towards his form..what do you mean Miroku?Miroku replyed:Her constant nightmares,but i don't understand why they effect her like they do.Inuyasha yelled agravated:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT MONK?..Miroku turned serius calm eyes to Inuyasha and replyed:every morning that Patricia wakes she is no where to be found.I always find her outside,and her cheerful mask she hides behind to keep others out is gone.She can't breath sometimes just by the force of it all.But everytime anyone gets near she is back to her normal cheerful self so she dos not effect the others around her.Inuyasha stode back taken aback.Sesshomaru turned to Hojou and asked stoticaly:human how is it that Patricia and Kagome have gained such..Kagome interupted:wiseness,power?Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes as he replyed:yes miko.Kagome removed the hands she hade around her right forearm.Revealing the sacret kenji for Purity,Determination,and Truth as she replyed at the stunned crowde that was missing another demon slayer who hade wondered off to find me.:We did not find out until 4 months ago during our journey to the Western human villiage that during our stop there the anceint mikos released the conscealment that held over our marks and sacret energy along with our clothes and weapons.I am The Sacret Miko.Born of purity,Determination and Truth the Kenji on my arm stands for the one sacret miko born every 5000 years.Our holy power has yet to be controled though.Patricia is Born of Warmth,Courage,Grace and Loyalty,Guardian of life,and Spirtial Priestess she like i have her own Kenji mark.Her Kenji stand for the one Spiritial priestess born every 5000 years.There you get it now iceprince?Shocked silence followed the confession.  
  
Sango found my form sitting in the middle of the flower field just behind the villiage.My back to her my legs spread out in the field as i rested my form against Salems furry stomach.My black herigatso layed gently against the back of the last hut.Salem layed his huge head softly into my lap in a form of confort as i ran gentle fingers threw his furr and gave him a soft smile as my sapphire eyes looked into the darkening sky..it was around late noon..Sango layed her herigatso against the hut next to mine taking admiration over how well they looked next to each other.As she pulled pink and red kimino over her demon slayers suit as Kilala layed in her arms as she quitely toke a seat infront of my form a gentle smile on her face as she replyed:I thought you might need some company.I smiled and Salems glowing green eyes rested on Kilala who as Sango toke a seat before me transformed letting her master rest her back against her stomach like i was resting against salems.I sighed softly as i said:Sango i promise you as a sister knowing what it feels like to have her brother put under a dark ones control that i will do my best to help you get your brother Kuhaku back.Sangos chocolate brown eyes flickerd as she grasped my hand and breathed out threw held back tears:I don't know what it feels like to have your brothers body being used by the evil hanyou himself.I dont know how it feels to fight your worst enemy within the body of the nearly closest person to you.I can't tell you how much your promise means to me.I looked down my sapphire eyes flickering softly as i choked out:My brother can't be saved.Yours can,i would do anything in my power to save my brother if he was still living,but the hanyou has destroyed his heart and mind to currupt it with his own,he only controls my brothers body.Thats why i can never let him hurt anyone anymore..not if i have even the slightest chance of saving someone from his grasp,i will do anything within my power to do so.Sango looked up at the moon from her possition laying against kilala and i looked up at the moon as well,both of our shields broke over the barrier of our tears and we let them flow as Sango breathed:You are remarkble person,you know that?I shoke my head as i replyed softly:Thanku sango but you should thank as much for yourself,you inspire alot of ppl as well.Sango eyes widend and softend as she cault a glimpse of the kinji on my left forarm.She gave me a smile and we continued to look up into the stars.  
  
Later that night..My silk under white sleeveless houri and matching silk under hakkamasi wore those to bed aka my sleeping bagI peaked around to see if everyone was asleep.Kagome was mummbling algebra problems in her sleep.Sango was asleep curled around Kilala.Salem was asleep next to my form which was next to Kilala.Kikyo was alseep in the back snoring so loud i doubt anyone could hear anything else.Miroku was alseep in his own pilet not to far from me but beilve me i made sure he kept his distance.He was gropping his pillow drolling saying pretty villiage girls in his sleep.Houjo was mummbling something about:Kagome do u need a foot rest in his sleep.Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hade there backs to the wall there swords between there arms and laps ready at anytime.There heads bowed as they appeared to be in a nice deep sleep.Sesshomarus silver locks flowed around his form and curtained his face and eyes from veiw but he appeared to also be asleep.I silently got up barefooted with just my ying yang kattanas at my sides and crept by everyone and out the screen sojo.Not realising the a certain someone cault my passing scent of sweet cherryblossoms and theunderstorms.Like a predator his stotic amber eyes opened slowly as he rose from his position and headed out of the hut with silent grace.  
  
I closed my eyes as i steped in the center of the dark field filled with the sweet scent of roses,The night air leting my cheastnut brown hair drift softly into the wind as my arms crossed letting both my hands rest on my heart.I never noticed or senced Sesshomarus hiden prescance not to far behind my form hiden in the shadows of a nearby tree.His stotic amber eyes watching my form closely.My form begain to glow a brillant blue,celestial white butterflys made of pure white light flew out from my opening hands as i smiled softly at myself,as i said to myself:Well that was the first time i got that right..Its just a illusian but illusians can do alot of things..My form tensed as i senced something as a twing lightly snapped not to far behind my form.On instinct my hands quickly begain to wrap around my double edged kattanas handles.I swung around almost releasing ying and yang.My sapphire eyes widend as crimson striped ivory wrist cault my slightly taned petti ones.Clawed hands wrapping around my hands as i heard a stotic chilling voice:Your instincts are very well talented but your sences worrys this Sesshomaru.My sapphire eyes widend as i quickly looked up at the towering form that still remained shadowed in the dark but his stotic amber eyes peared down at my form.His long silver hair glowing in the enthral moonlight.I placed ying and yang back in their sheaths.Sesshomarus hands never wavering from my wrist as i did so.I gave a human growl as i said:Fluffy remove your hands from this person now.Sesshomarus grip on my wrist tightend slightly painfuly as he pulled my form so my body was nearly pressed against his as i felt a deep growl vibrate threw his cheast as he bent his head a deadly gleam in his stotic amber eyes as his hot breath hit my cheak as he whisperd venomsley:Priesstess You will not refere to this Sesshomaru as fluffy nor will you command this Sesshomaru.A dark gleam cault in my eyes as i breathed darkly:This Patricia will not be referd to as Priestess in less you wish for me to continue calling you Lord of the Western Lands or Fluffy.I give respect to those who earn it. I heard his growl deepen as his cheast vibrated against mine.My silk houri and hakkamas ruffling from the intensity of the waves of Irritation we were throwing towards each other.My sapphire eyes blazed as i looked into his icy amber ones,my eyes widend as his hands losend around my wrist his slender fingertips brushing against my palms caulsing my form to slightly shiver he said stoticaly:Priestess Train your sences,and then he turned and walked gracefully back into the hut.

_...I know bring on the flames and any sugestions you may have.._


End file.
